


March 2021 Dream SMP Theories

by Jazzy_Potato



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Theorizing - Fandom
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Dream is a dictator, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Other, Pro-Omelet, Schlatt - Freeform, TechnoBlade, The Eggpire, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, and also kinda what i want to happen, captain puffy - Freeform, dream - Freeform, gods i cant spell, i am ignoring school work to write this, i am theorizing, im just talking about these people and what i think i gonna happened, let them all die, phantommy?, philza minecraft, time travel boi, warning: i want complete chaos and destruction, well i mean tommy already died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Potato/pseuds/Jazzy_Potato
Summary: Basically, I just wrote down some theories I have about what will happen on the SMP in the coming days during class. I really don't expect anyone to see this, or care about it, but I'm posting anyway, cause why not????I will write more soon, but I'm doing this during class and don't really wanna fail so I'm at least giving the teacher half my attention lol. I'll probably post more later today or tomorrow.Someone this stuff may have already been proven/disproven, and I just don't know yet.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1





	1. Uhhh idk,,, mainly Tommy's death theories????

Okay so... Tommy died. All three lives. *poof* Gone. At first, I was in very hard denial, and didn’t believe it until I went onto DreamTeam Wiki on my laptop and saw Tommy’s name under “Zero Lives”. At that point, I almost cried but I soon remembered, isn’t this what I wanted? I wanted chaos and mass destruction. I do want chaos and mass destruction. It just took me by surprise that Tommy actually died, because I didn’t think they would do that for a while. It hit all of the viewers like a truck, including me. Even though I knew I wanted chaos, I was still on the verge of tears for a fake Minecraft child dying for “the last time”. I realized how depressing that sounded, so I went onto my phone to distract myself only to see that my Twitter was exploding. 

And oh my god, the tweets were hilarious. Tommy tweeted “just died” and the responses had me doubled over giggling like a maniac. At the same time, Dream tweeted “just killed a child, feeling good” as a parody of Tommy’s famous quote from the MCC he did with the SBI, “Just killed a woman, feeling good.” Niki had tweeted “:)” and gave all of the Ranboo fans and people watching Tommy’s stream PTSD and anxiety, even though she claims she wasn’t watching Tommy’s stream and didn’t know what was happening.

I honestly cannot wait to see everyone on the server’s canonical reaction to Tommy’s death. I am very curious about Tubbo, Sam, Puffy, Bad, and The Egg’s reactions in particular. I’m also wondering about how Phil and Techno are going to take it. Canonically, Phil is Tommy’s dad, and Techno is his brother. But, to be fair, Tommy did betray them, and Techno, in particular, multiple times. Tommy is probably as good as dead to them. Wait. No, he actually is dead to them. Lmao, I didn’t even realize I did that. 

I’m curious about Tubbo's reaction. I already read two different fanfictions about this event, and in both, Tubbo blamed himself and was a mess. But, to be fair, I haven’t been watching Tubbo’s streams as much (I know, I know- shame on me) so I don’t quite know his full feelings with Tommy. I don’t even know if he knows Tommy was stuck in the prison. Goddamnit, I need to catch up. Orrrr I could take the lazy way out and watch some Tik Tok DreSMP theorizers… yeah. I’m lazy, so that’s exactly what I’m gonna do when I get my phone back today.

Also, what about Sam’s reaction? He was basically Tommy’s adoptive father after the exile. He was the Prison Warden, but he is also still Sam Nook. I have a feeling that Sam is gonna find Tommy’s “body” and break his Prison Warden front and get very sad over Tommy’s death. Or at least I hope… there is still a decent chance that Sam purposefully left Tommy in there, as some sort of favor to Dream. God, I hope that’s not what it is. But we’ll see.

What about Puffy? She was a sort of adoptive mother to Tommy, in a way. But she is… *cough* was.... a lot less close to Tommy than Sam was. She defended him when Bad and Ant tried to do a murder on him. I think she’s going to be sad for a little bit and try to get revenge on The Egg and Bad even though Bad did nothing to kill Tommy. Or, he did nothing that we know of.

I already know that Bad is happy about Tommy’s death. Last night, I got a tweet notification from Bad saying “Celebration on the Dream SMP in an hour! (lore-related)” and everyone in the comments was like “o h . . .” I mean, it makes sense that Bad would celebrate Tommy’s death because Tommy was not affected by the Egg, at all, and that made him dangerous. Even the people who hate the Egg would come to love it, but because he didn’t feel anything, that put the future of the Eggpire in danger.

I assume that the Egg is ecstatic that Tommy is dead. After all, with that whole “not being influenced at all” thing. I saw that someone left a comment on the youtube VOD reupload saying that they thought they heard Egg noises and would check later. I would not be surprised if the Egg did make noises during Dream and Tommy’s last prison interaction. Realistically, I don’t know how the Egg would be able to communicate all the way into the prison, but I could totally see the connection of it.

What if no one cares about Tommy’s death? The more that I think about it, the more it makes sense.

In the prison, Sam is stone-faced and stoic. He also didn’t seem to care too much that Tommy was stuck in the prison longer than the original agreement and time period. Puffy never really got that close to Tommy, and only really helped him because he was pro-omelet (I will never take that name seriously). Tubbo has changed. (Again, I regret not keeping up with Tubbo’s stream, especially the lore ones because I can only guess if what I’m saying about Tubbo is true.) Tubbo is slowly becoming a mini Schlatt, the last time I checked. He is in Snow Chester and just had a casual nuke ark. B r u h. 

So… what if… at Tommy’s funeral, if he even had one, it’s more of a celebration… for everyone? Yay, the annoying child is finally gone. Yay, the needy child is finally gone. Yay, he is no longer around to bother us. 

Also, Tommy Ghost. I’m assuming that Tommy is gonna come back as Phantommy, or some sort of ghost version of himself. I’m very curious about how he is going to be. Or, actually, with a real-life aspect to it, maybe Tommy needed to actually take a step back from the SMP and Twitch, in general, to focus on real-life school. I wouldn’t blame him- I can barely keep up with regular school and I don’t have 7 million subscribers on Youtube, waiting for the next video. Or 500k viewers on a live twitch stream.

Before Tommy died, in between the annoying singing and brash talking, was some actual good acting. He’s improved. Like, when he was talking to Sam about not being able to be stuck with Dream, his previous tormentor. And also how at times he sounded like he was going insane like “Look at the clock on the wall, wow it's going to turn halfway around soon and it's going to be nighttime Mmmmm” but said in a fast and Tommy-ish manner if you know what I mean. Bravo Tommy, your acting skills have improved from the original exile ark and where you found sanctuary underneath Techno’s house.

Dream, whilst talking to Tommy, also hinted at he is going to get out of prison by calling in that favor from Mr. Technoblade himself. This is most likely not going to go over well with Techno, because that will basically be just someone using him for his power and strength, yet again. But, you know, Dream is smarter than that. He is smart enough to know that he definitely wants Techno on his side. He also knows that Techno has a hard time trusting people from him being betrayed and used countless times before. So, I suspect Dream will use Techno but hold onto the trust and bond just long enough to get Dream back into overall power over the SMP. I think Dream will try and get Techno to become a supreme dictator with him. Techno could cave in, or still be the pig anarchist that he is. I could see it going either way. Once Dream throws Techno out, I want that to be Techno’s last straw. I want a Technoblade revolution, where he is not the right-hand man to anyone but himself. He finally gets revenge on everyone who threw him out. I would love to watch that stream.

And that’s only a few theories and topics that I have. I thoroughly talked about what I think is going to happen with Tommy, but everything else, I only lightly touched on, if not at all. I didn’t even mention Ranboo, or Schlatt and Wilbur coming back to life. Oh, my gods, there is so much to talk about. I already wrote this during half of Orchestra and practically all of History. I think I need to take a step back, gather my thoughts, and focus on school. I will pick up on theorizing the Dream SMP later today. o7


	2. The very minimal knowledge I have on the Eggpire and Karl time traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to cry if I have to rewrite this a fourth time. I was just starting to write about the Eggpire when my internet went “haha lol nah u thought”. SO this is the THIRD TIME I’m writing this introduction. Let’s see if I’m going to cry.
> 
> Screw school- I'm writing instead of paying attention. Also, sorry, there was no proofread bc I just wanted to get it out there. Lemme know if there is a big spelling or grammar mistake that I need to fix, thanks.

So, the Eggpire. I am actually probably the least “qualified” to talk about this section of the lore on the dream smp because while the Egg was just starting out, I was still caught up in the Tommy Exile arc, and then with him and Techno teaming up with Mr. Philza Minecraft (don't ask why I randomly refer to Techno and Phil as “Mr.” idk bruv just a weird habit) and Ghostbur there too, basically giving us the sbi fantasy that we all needed/wanted.

In other, less complicated words; I need help I don’t know what I’m talking about.

ANYWAYS I’m still going to spew bullshit because I wanna and you can’t stop me.

So, with the Eggpire. From what basic knowledge I understand and have, the Egg had started to take over Skeppy and control him. Bad, being the good friend that he is, was concerned and wanted to help. So he did [fill in the blank] to help Skeppy and now there's a huge egg near the spider spawner. 

The Egg can control people on the server if they are near it and under its influence for long enough. For example, Bad spent a lot of time near the Egg and is its main “servant” if you will. Antfrost and Punz are also under the control of the Egg. The Egg itself speaks backward and in a low and raspy voice.

The Egg has infected many parts of the server, as you can see the “red cum” spread over most of L’Manburg (or what’s left of it), along the prime path, Punz’s tower, and many other parts.

Pro-Omelet is the side against the Eggpire. Puffy and Sam are the two most active and main members of Pro-Omelet, but Techno, Tubbo, and Fundy are also a part of it. The Egg made Tubbo cry, so I’d assume he is anti-Egg. Fundy thought it was very gross and wouldn’t step on it even when he had the protective suit on, so that definitely makes him pro-omelet. {As I’m writing this, I’m realizing how little I actually know about the Eggpire. So, I might just jump around, and maybe if someone could help fill me in, I would be eternally grateful.}

I know that Techno doesn’t like the Egg. Bad had shown him to the Egg, but Puffy jumped in and argued with Bad. But, also, jumping to Karl’s first-time travel (that we saw), Techno, or “Sir Billiam” but was obviously Techno, kept the Egg safe in his mansion. It wasn’t that there was a singular murder, in the mansion killing people, no. The Egg controlled the different people attending the ball and made them kill each other. Then, we see that Techno protected the Egg in a hidden room in the mansion that we don’t see until everyone besides him, Ranboo (the butler), and Karl are dead. Techno claims that the Egg only eats poor people, and since Karl is a Minecraft streamer (very wealthy), he will not be eaten. But, if I recall correctly, Karl gets very suspicious and goes to leave, where then Ranboo kills him.

Going back to when Bad “introduced” Techno to the Egg, the Egg called him a “traitor”. The Egg calling him a traitor implies that Techno has helped the Egg in the past. The less likely option is that Techno has a long line of heritage that connects himself (and family) to the egg. But, the more likely option, is that Techno himself has had past lives in older eras. In the older era where he is Sir Billiam specifically, he protected the Egg. Maybe something happened to Sir Billiam and he was killed before he could do something to guarantee something in his next life.

Also, Ranboo. That child is a mess. He is such a main character. There is a lot to talk about with Ranboo and his memories, but for now, I’m just going to talk about his appearance in The Masquerade. Ranboo was the butler of Sir Billiam, and was not allowed to talk and had to do tasks in a ridiculously short amount of time. There were also many jokes made about him being poor and not having rights because he is poor. 

I have only seen the first two time travel streams (I know, I know [again]- shame on me) but I am going to assume that Ranboo is a regular character in them. This theory is a bit out there, but what if Ranboo has eternal life and he doesn't remember because, well, bad memory? But no, that couldn’t be true because Ranboo’s Minecraft skin changed with each time travel and it wasn’t his half enderman/half something else skin.

I can’t help but overthink about Ranboo being involved with the Egg in The Masquerade, because he was the one who actually killed Karl for the Egg. That can’t just be a coincidence, right?

There is like a 90% I’m looking too much into Ranboo being a recurring member in the time travels, and more specifically, The Masquerade. More than likely, Karl just gets his friends to do it with him because they know about the SMP and he knows them and it's just a coincidence that he had people who were heavily involved in the lore.

Also, I feel that Dream has had this planned from the beginning. Him getting into the prison, just as the Egg is rising to power. The prison would be the only place safe from the Egg because it is the most secure. That would mean that Dream cannot get affected by it. I suspect he is going to wait until the Egg controls everyone before he pulls that favor from Technoblade. Techno will help him get out of prison. Then, what if Dream can morph the Egg into making it what he wants? What if the Egg controls everyone, but Dream controls the Egg? That means that Dream can get what he wants- the server to be one, big, happy family where he is the ultimate dictator and no one can stop his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I really need to binge-watch all of the time travel VODs. 
> 
> Also, if you want more accurate information, go to the Dream SMP wiki fandom, as it has much more guaranteed correct information, as well as it is presented in a logical way, unlike whatever this mess of writing is that I have here.


	3. Memory Boi~ Ranboo (also with some Techno lore and a bit of Dream prison lore bc idk how to organize my writing)

Alrighty, Ranboo. The main character. I’ve only been watching Ranboo’s lore stream for the past month, but I feel like I’ve picked up enough information from clips and the wiki on him to at least give a bit of a summary. 

Ranboo had first joined the server during the 2020 Presidential Election, Pogtopia vs SWAG. As a joke, he was determined to become the president of a country on a server he wasn’t even whitelisted on. This joke became known to Dream, who then added him to the server.

One of the first things that Ranboo did was grief and burn George’s house down with Tommy, in the incident that led to Tommy’s exile. In the trial where Tommy was convicted, Tommy could have sold out Ranboo and said that he did it, but actually, Tommy took the full blame. This took many people by surprise because this contrasted to Tommy’s normal hotheaded and weasel-like attitude. Even Ranboo, who had only been on the server for a few days and just met Tommy, was surprised by this act of kindness that Tommy portrayed. After Tommy was on probation and Dream said it still wasn’t good enough, Ranboo stood up and admitted that he also burnt the house down and how Tommy could have blamed it on him. But, Tommy didn’t blame Ranboo, and that had to show some sort of development in his attitude that wouldn’t deem it worthy to exile him. This did not make a difference in the trial and argument, however.

As far as I am aware, nothing too lore-centric happened during that period where Tommy was in exile. Ranboo settled down and got a house in L’Manburg, became good friends with Tubbo, and helped out with government activities. But, after Tommy left, Ranboo started to really take a place in the lore. 

Fundy, Quackity, Tubbo, and Ranboo went to go and take Technoblade back to L’Manburg to be tried for his treason and war crimes from the Festival (the one where Wilbur blew up L'Manburg and Techno released the withers). They went to his house and tried to convince (convince, threaten, what's the difference?) Techno to come to L’Manburg. As one would expect, Techno denied and fought them, 4 v 1, and was winning until Quackity backed out from the fight to steal Techno’s beloved horse, Carl. Quackity then threatened to kill Carl if Techno didn’t give them all of his stuff and come with them. Techno, not wanting his horse to die, did exactly that.

Once they got there, it actually wasn’t a trial- it was an execution. But, “Technoblade never dies”. Techno had a totem of undying in his hand as the anvil fell to kill him. Punz and Dream distracted the crew of “Butchers”, as they called themselves, long enough for Techno to get away with Carl. Quackity found Techno about to leave and fought him. Techno only had stolen iron armor, some potions, and an extra netherite pickaxe he had in his ender chest, versus Quackity, who had full Protection VI netherite armor and a diamond ax. {Quick sidetrack: one of my favorite Techno quotes came from here; “I have a pickaxe and I’ll put it through your teeth!”} Techno somehow killed Quackity, making him lose his second cannon life. (He lost his first in the cross-fire of fireworks at Tubbo's execution). Dream and Techno talked for a little bit, and this is from where Techno owes Dream a favor. Dream gave Techno everything he needed to escape This entire interaction happened in late December, and still today, in early March, Techno owes Dream that favor. Many people, including myself, think that Dream is going to use this favor to get him out of prison. (If you want a bit more on that, go to the comment section on the first chapter where I talk with Jake_From_Statefarm).

After this encounter, Techno goes home with Carl, but he is still missing all of his armor and tools, except Toothpick, which is the name of that pickaxe that he killed Quackity with. 

Going back to Ranboo- the group entrusted Ranboo with holding onto Techno’s armor in his ender chest. After the conundrum, Ranboo went to talk with Techno. Someone else who wasn’t in the Butcher Army was there, too, but I cannot for the life of me remember who. Ranboo had gone to talk peace. And, as Ranboo has said before, “I fall to peer pressure, very easily.” Techno threatened to kill him every 5 minutes if Ranboo didn’t give Techno at least one piece of armor back. Techno got all of his armor back by the end of the day.

After the ✨second✨ explosion of L’Manburg and Ranboo’s house was destroyed, most of the alliances Ranboo had were gone. Ranboo hid all of his pets in his panic room and received an invitation from Phil to go live with him and Techno. Now, Rambo’s current place of residence is in the hills behind Techno and Phil’s house.

Erm... well... I mean,,,, this isn't really a theory chapter. This is just a recollection of events. I promise I'll get to more theories in the next chapter, and they will be based on this. I'm not really that good at keeping up with writing, between school and other activities. Sorry about that! :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm probably not going to continue posting chapters and stuff anymore, unless someone really wants me too. ive found a new friend to talk about theories with so i dont need to write em in a fanfic post anymore :)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there's my brain dump. Lemme know what you think- if you agree, if you disagree, if you have another idea- I welcome anything! I still don't anyone is really gonna see this but like whatever.
> 
> Leave Kudos if you want to! You don't have to, but if you do, it is greatly appreciated!


End file.
